


Claustrophobia

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, post 15x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Everyone had a good laugh about it, Abby locking him in her coffin, and he let them.





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr
> 
> If something looks familiar, that's because I borrowed from Teen Wolf 😊

_He couldn't breathe._  
  
 _Panic set in as he banged on the locker door. "Let me out! Please!" He screamed, voice hoarse from his constant unanswered shouting. He whimpered letting tears fall, fists weakly banging once more on the metal._  
  
 _His chest hurt, head spinning as he took in deep shallow breaths that did nothing to help. "Please.." He sobbed out. No one was there to help, not even the group of boys who had shoved him in there. They were a year or two older than him, according to them he didn't belong and maybe they were right._  
  
 _Maybe he was meant to die in this gym locker._  
  
 **Suddenly the image twisted and Nick found himself years older.**  
  
 _Nick groaned and banged his fists on the top of the coffin. He shoved back memories of being stuck in a locker, his hands pushing harder trying to shove it open when he felt his heart start to race and his breathing picked up._  
  
 _"Abby!" He shouted although he knew it was pointless, Abby was long gone._  
  
 _No tears came this time but he felt sick, trying to shove down the urge to throw up._  
  
 _Oh god he was going to die in a coffin of all places-_  
  
 _He needed air-_  
  
 _Where was Gibbs..McGee..Ellie-_  
  
 _He couldn't breathe.._  
  
Nick shot up in his bed gasping for air, heart racing, sweat covering him, he felt dizzy. Suddenly he registered the blanket on him, still gasping for air as if still trapped, Nick shoved the blanket off and stumbled out of bed almost falling to the floor in his haste.   
  
He stumbled his way to the bathroom, turning on the water and splashing his face with shaking hands. Hands gripping the edge of the counter, he glanced at his reflection.   
  
Being in that stupid coffin had brought back long buried memories of when he was a kid. Bullies had loved shoving him into lockers, but he'd never forget when he was stuck in one overnight. Lucia had been at a sleepover, his dad long gone, and his mom had been going through her drinking phase at the time.   
  
With a sigh he closed his eyes.   
  
Everyone had a good laugh about it, Abby locking him in her coffin, and he let them. It was better than them finding out how terrified he was, how now he'd find himself getting panicked by things he hadn't before. If he was in the elevator for an extended period of time, if he was tasked with getting the extra staples out of the supply closet, when he had to search things like closets or sheds at crime scenes, even showering had become a little harder.  
  
Besides everyone had enough to deal with. Reeves was dead, and Abby was gone.   
  
His little problem didn't matter. He just had to suck it up.  
  
Or that's how he planned for it to be. He didn't expect to have that same dream while falling asleep at Ellie's. 

 

* * *

  
  
Ellie snapped awake at the sudden movement of the bed and the gasping breaths she could clearly hear.   
  
Her stomach dropped.   
  
Nick was in the process of untangling the blanket from his legs, breathing quickly as if he wasn't getting in enough air, face damp with sweat, eyes wide in panic, and his whole body was shaking.   
  
"Nick!" She said loudly, ripping the blanket from him.   
  
"Can't..breathe.." He choked out.   
  
Ellie felt herself panic too. _Think Ellie..think!_  
  
"Try to think about something to take your mind off it!" She quickly said. Nick clutched his chest, shaking his head.  
  
"Can't.."  
  
"I- Nick I don't know what to do, I-"  
  
Then it hit her.   
  
Ellie grabbed his face in her hands, Nick had a slight confused look on his face right before she crashed her lips to his. It felt as if time stopped, neither of them moving.   
  
He stopped.   
  
Slowly she pulled her lips from his, eyes fluttering open.  
  
Nick was looking at her in wonder.   
  
"How'd you do that?" He asked hoarsely.   
  
Ellie shifted back, going back to her spot next to him while biting her lip. "I read that holding your breath can actually stop a panic attack..and when I kissed you..you held your breath."   
  
"Oh." Nick blinked at her. "That's smart."  
  
She ducked her head hiding her smile. "Sure, I guess."   
  
"Thanks Ellie..seriously."  
  
Ellie nodded. "What was that about? You don't have to tell me-"  
  
"I uh- have been having these dreams since the coffin incident..and it's been bringing back some things from when I was a kid.."  
  
Frowning, she shifted onto her knees facing him. "Nick.."  
  
"I've been having problems with small spaces." Nick shrugged. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Claustrophobia isn't 'no big deal' Nick."   
  
His eyes snapped to hers. "What? I'm not-"  
  
Ellie put her hand on his arm. "It's okay, I'm not judging you or thinking you're weak for it, I just- I'm sorry I always laughed about what Abby did.."  
  
"It's fine." He assured her, though it didn't help much. "I would have done the same thing if it wasn't me."  
  
"Doesn't make it right." She mumbled.   
  
Nick sighed, wrapped an arm around her to pull her against him. Ellie let him, manoeuvring herself so she rested against his side. She let her eyes slide shut at the feeling of him running his hand up and down her arm.   
  
"Do you think you can go back to sleep? I can go to sleep on the couch or something."   
  
He tightened his hold on her for a second. "Stay."  
  
She nodded, moving away enough so they could lay down. When he pulled her back to him, she wondered out loud if it would set him off again. His answer was to turn them on their sides, her back against his chest, and his arm curled over her waist holding her to him.   
  
Nick didn't wake back up during the night. He felt safe and grounded with the feel of her against him.   
  
Ellie was his anchor. 


End file.
